Lady Blue
Lady Blue is a character in the Animals of Farthing Wood series. She is the mate of Scarface and the mother of Ranger. In literature though she is the wife of Roberto. Movie spoof roles Her first spoof role was Nora Fries in Batdog and Itchy replacing Jenna who later played Gossip Gerty. She played Dragon Maleficent in the ill fated Sleeping Beauty spoofs and went on to play Widow Corney in Oliver Literature roles The Return of Steele: Lady Blue appears as a hero in the story The Return of Steele. In the story she is a close friend of the Fox Military which would later become the Junta. Over the course of the war she develops a relationship with Red and a friendship with Aleu and Copper. Unfortunately later in the war she is captured as a prisoner of war but later liberated. After Red's death she becomes Roberto's new mate. The Anthro Saga: Lady Blue returns in the Anthro Saga In this version she is still the wife of Roberto and is a soldier in the Junta. In this form she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt and standard coloured tights and like other canon characters Lady Blue goes with bare feet often walking around the bunker and mainly in battle but on formal occasions, on trial, and sometimes in detention she wears a blue knee length skirt, a blue jacket and high heeled shoes. During her time in Argentina she wears a white blouse, a black knee length skirt, standard coloured tights and high heels. Her hair is also more longer and often hangs loose but is more commonly tied back into a ponytail. On trial her hair is held back into a butterfly clip. Defeat and Arrest: Lady Blue plays a small role in the story Mechanikat: The Rise of Evil as one of the organisers of a ratline to get into Argentina as a Junta takes hold of Animalia. Though she tries to come she is told to stay behind with Krypto to protect Brainy Barker from the Junta but before she can reach them she is captured and deported to Argentina where she meets up with Roberto who tells her "At least you tried". She is then last heard singing "Animalia Awake." as she leaves with the rest of the Junta for their next destination. Life in exile: She plays a large role in Operation Death Camp as one of the organisers to free Cristina from Trebdanek concentration camp and later on in the Junta's time in Argentina Lady Blue is involved with the song Anthro girls sing and later goes on to sing another song on her own which is Animalia Awake. She and the Junta stay in Argentina with the National Protection Process and the Animalian Patriotic Front for six years until the Junta invade Animalia Trial of the Saluki: Lady Blue makes small appearences in the story Trial of the Saluki where she is involved in freeing Brainy Barker from detention and later in the last fight between Brainy and Zira. She is last seen saluting Krypto and Brainy when they join the Junta. The Illusionist: She acts as one of the main protagonists in the story The Illusionist and is also one of the ones who has seen The Illusionist in nightmares. Despite the fact she and Emily have never met the vixen is very untrusting of her because of her bad history but eventually goes to trust her. She is also one of the defendants at the Trial of the Vixens and on trial whilst Svetlana does not understand what any of them have done Lady Blue learns she is on trial but acts defiant to the court. Though the nightmare cuts off after Svetlana is sentenced the vixen is sentenced to life imprisonment Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes